baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The broom
The broom is a extreme corruption provoked by hacking the game and crashing it. Appearance The broom is an entity made of dark Gotta Sweeps that works for The Skeleton of the Thing,he knows about what happens in the building and is more fair than his "boss",but he is not prepared for his job thanks that he was an janitor for his whole life. Mechanics The broom is a Principal of the Thing but more fair,this diference will make The broom have mercy on you by not putting the player sometimes on detention or making the duration of detentions less long,but there is a little thing.If he puts you on detention,he will be a bit more agressive,until you reach to the 99 seconds detention,if you manage to wait,The broom will turn crazy and do his old job,SWEEP UNTIL IS ALL CLEAN,deleting characters that are in his way temporaly(including the player).But if The Skeleton of the Thing finds him in this way,he will vanish him from the game until you start a new run.Even if it sounds bad,if you know The Skeleton of the Thing unique objects(the eraser object),the eraser can delete any character except The broom and B.A.L.D.I,so you won't have to take care of The broom later. The Broom can bring any Twisted corruption by screaming random quotes if This is a Spider has spawned one of them.He is the "brother" of Horror Sweep thanks that they where joined since the corruption,but Horror Sweep wanted to be freed,so he cuted of his broom stick to make his brother go by his own. Trivia If Horror sweep runs into The broom, he will attach himself to The broom, and become darker as he says "B-Brother? I-Is that really y-you?" Quotes Normal quotes: *Gotta swee-i-i mean, detention for you. *You don't deserve detention, but be more careful. *It's detention time. *1-99 seconds. *Your parents would hear about this one, if you have even parents. *(Please end my pain). *You have to learn your mistakes or it would be worst for us. *You are making me... MAD. *Ok YoU lItTlE nEw OnE... i DoN't WaNt PrObLeMs WiTh YoU. *YOU LITTLE-SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!!!SWEEP SWEEP SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! Crazy quotes: *SWEEPETY SWEEPYTO!!! IM SWEEPING THE ROTTEN DORITOS!!! *GOTTA RUN RUN RUN!!! *ALL OF YOU BRING ME TO INSANITY!!! *PRINCIPAL I HATE YOU!!! *YOU MADE ME THIS PLAYER!!! WHY DID YOU HACK THE GAME?!?WHY?!? *I WILL KNOW WHAT YOU DO AND YOU DID!!! *NO MORE JUMPING, ONLY SWEEPING!!! *IM THE NEW RULER OF THE SCHOOLHOUSE B.A.L.D.I!!! *SWEEPY SWOOPY, IM COMING FOR THAT BUBSY!!! *GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEEEEEEEP!!!GOD POWERFUL BOOKS, I WAS HOLDING THAT LINE FOR HOURS!!! *GOTTA SWEEP S-Oh no...um...hi booooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssss-... When reunited: * B-Brother? Y-you came back...? * I can't believe its really you...(sniff)(sobbing)...don't leave me ever again, okay..? Trivia *He is one of the characters that works for other characters. *In some quotes, it looks like he knew how he ended in this form. *He can help HorrorTime sweeping the blood path that she leaves behind in her second form. Category:Character Category:Twisted Corruption Category:PlushTube Approved Pages